


It’s (Not) on my Christmas List

by Finnijer



Series: The Lists [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, I am not dead guys, Reader Insert, This is fluff, better late than never, no beta we die like men, nothing but fluff, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnijer/pseuds/Finnijer
Summary: Short one shot about you having to go to your parents for Christmas leaving Hank at home. Pure fluffy feel good. Sequel to It’s on my list.





	It’s (Not) on my Christmas List

“If I cancel my flight right now, I can still  get a refund.”

 

You look over at Hank to see if he’s paying attention. He doesn’t look up from his tablet. Before you can ask if that’s a “yes, you should cancel and stay here”, Hank shakes his head and flicks at the screen. 

 

“I’m not asking you to stay,” he replies. “You made a deal and you’re going to see your parents.”

 

You huff and pout. It seemed like a good idea to agree to stay home for Thanksgiving and spend it with Hank, as long as you promised your parents you’d see them at Christmas. It was worth it at the time. You, Hank, Connor, Gavin, and Nines all spent Thanksgiving at Hank’s house eating hamburgers in lieu of the traditional turkey. You enjoyed yourself immensely. Gavin and Nines were actually very different outside of work. And the way Gavin looked at Connor made you want to puke hearts. 

 

But you promised and now you’re leaving for two weeks tomorrow afternoon. You should be home packing, especially since Hank refused to beg you to stay. In your gut, you know he’s right. You haven’t seen your parents since last year. If you weren’t so nervous about them meeting Hank, you’d invite him to go. They know you’re seeing someone older. You never told them how much older. Your dad already started with the questions when you booked your flight last month. 

 

“I’m gonna be stuck with them for two weeks though. Hank. Do you know how many questions they can ask me in two weeks?” You sound whiny but you don’t care. “And you’re going to be home alone. On Christmas.”

 

“No, I’m not. We talked about this. I’m going to Con and Gavin’s on Christmas. They’re even letting me bring Sumo.”

 

“I know,” you sigh. You glance at your phone. It’s getting late and you still need to pack. You stand and stretch. “I’m going to go. I have to pack. You’re still taking me to the airport tomorrow, right?” 

 

“Yep.”

 

You give him a kiss on the cheek and walk over to ruffle Sumo’s fur. You bid him good night and drive home dreaming of what you could be doing if you stay for Christmas. You make a list in your mind when your home packing. First you’d buy Hank a gift. You said no presents, because it’s your first Christmas and you’ve been dating for less than three months. Next year however, is fair game. Another thing would be to maybe buy a last minute Christmas dress. Preferably something you didn’t have to spend much time in. After Christmas and New Year’s, you start your online classes. If it’s anything like your last stint in college, you’re going to be too tired to mess around. At least you’ll be back before New Years. Going to the Gala hosted for the DPD is the only thing you asked of Hank. He reluctantly said yes, especially when you batted your eyes. 

 

You muse over what you could wear to it after you’re done packing. That’s when the nervous energy sets in. You’re always restless before travel and don’t pass out until late into the night. Luckily you can sleep in. The main reason you chose an afternoon flight. You waste as much time as possible before Hank shows to pick you up. You run to the door when he knocks but falter when you go to let him in. In his hand is a wrapped box. One wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper. You stare at it as you let him in and shut the door. 

 

“Hank what is that?” 

 

He grins at you. “A present. Before you go for two weeks.”

 

“Hank, I said no presents!” You whine, staring at the box in his hand like he’s going to through it at you. 

 

“I know baby, but just trust me. Please?” 

 

He pushes the small box to you and you take it gently. It’s light. You try to ignore the guilt you feel for not having bought Hank anything. 

 

“Open it,” he says. 

 

You look up at him and he’s watching you with a grin. You flip it over and start tugging at the seam of wrapping. You were messy gift opener; you try your hardest to pull the paper apart without too much damage. If only to save from cleaning up small pieces off the floor. You slide the square box out. Plain white but sturdier than the gift boxes normally at the store. Now you’re heart is pounding in your ears. What did he buy you? If he spent a shit ton of money on you, you’re going to kill him. You glance up one more time before bringing your gaze back to the box and lifting the lid. Your breath catches in your throat. 

 

“You said your lease was up next month, and you stay over so much already. If you want, I figured you could just stay with me.” 

 

Hank is rambling but you don’t stop him. You feel your eyes water as you stare at the key in the box on a soft cushion. You hate being emotional but this is unexpected. 

 

“You mean it?” You ask, blinking back tears. “You really want me to move in?”

 

You hate how you hear it in your voice. He’s looking at you so fondly and you could just melt. 

 

“Course I do, kitten. Only if you want too.” He gives you a soft kiss on the lips. “Just think about it. I don’t need an answer until you get back. Come on, you have a flight to catch.”

 

He grabs and throws your suitcase into the back of the car. You lock up and check the bolt twice before finally getting in the idling car. Your giddy despite the brisk morning. The box sits in your lap as Hank drives and your hand in intertwined in his. If you were told a year ago Hank Anderson would be your boyfriend, asking you to move in, and hold your hand while he drives; you would have laughed in their face. When you get to the airport, you’re two hours early for security. Hank unloads you luggage and kisses you on the cheek. 

 

“Be careful okay,” he whispers as he hugs you. “I’ll see you when you get back.”

 

“Hank,” you say when he pulls back. He waits and you grip the box tighter. “I love you.” 

 

You didn’t expect it to slip out so easily. You definitely didn’t expect to say it at the airport, with people buzzing around you. Hank’s face when he hears it, however, drowns out all the noise. When he grabs you and kisses you, you’re certain you hear a cat call. Not that you care. This wasn’t on your original Christmas list, but the whispered “I love you too” is more than you could ever ask for. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So guys I’m not dead. I was gone for a while cause my depression is a bitch but I’m okay. I’m better now than I was a few months ago. I didn’t plan this one shot. I had a whole document about some angsty background after It’s On My List. But I wasn’t into it. So I made this. Hopefully the one shot after this (which I started and I’m still iffy about) will be done soon and worth reading. 
> 
> If you read my other fics, I haven’t abandoned them. I’m just working uphill to get out of my rut. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
